


heartache

by KleirEstebanAustin



Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: Bottom John, Cigarettes, Depression, Drinking & Talking, Feelz, First Person, Heavy Drinking, I'm Bad At Tagging, John Constantine Kissing Dudes 2K14, John Constantine being stupid, M/M, No Homo, Violence, all of da homo, not really spoilers, send help, top chas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleirEstebanAustin/pseuds/KleirEstebanAustin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is acting a little weird lately... at least he has Chas.</p><p>The first chapter is the original form- in hebrew. The second chapter is just a translation to English! :3</p><p>A gift for my dear friend ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hebrew (Original)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this fic for SOOOO long but I was too lazy to translate it. And I still am. But I just said "the hell with it" and here we are. Plus, maybe soon I'll publish another version in English c:  
> Also, there might be some English words too, CAUSE HOW DO I HEBREW  
> AND THERE'S A SLIGHT CHANCE THE AO3 WILL DECIDE TO MESS MY WHOLE FIC UP  
> I promise I'll fix it when I'll be able to!
> 
> Hope you'll like it!  
> Have a happy reading! :D

"ממתי זה? זה חדש?" הוא שאל כשהוא מעביר את ידו הרחבה בעדינות על צווארי.

“הלוואי." גיחכתי במרירות. אם הוא רק היה יודע.

“מה עשה לך את זה?" הוא המשיך בשאלות המגוחכות שלו, מנשק את דרכו מכתפיי לקצה סנטרי. הוא בטוח שזה מהעבודה. הוא בטוח שזה קרה ממשהו לא אנושי. זה חמוד.

“יצור שאני מאוד מקווה שלא אראה שוב בזמן הקרוב." התרחקתי ממנו, סירבתי להסתכל לו בעיניים. הוא היה רואה את החולשה שלי. הוא עלול היה לחשוב שזה באשמתו.

“למה לא סיפרת לי?" הוא הבין לבד למה התכוונתי. מעולה. אין צורך בהסברים.

“זה היה לפני הרבה שנים. אין צורך לפשפש במה שאינו רלוונטי, love." מלמלתי בחצי נהמה. הוא דוחף את האף שלו לאן שאני לא מרגיש בנוח. אני שונא להיות חסר אונים.

הוא לחץ מעט על הסימנים הכהים שעל צווארי. קול חרישי שרמז על כאב נפלט מבין שפתיי והוא אמר בקול נמוך, "זה ממש לא נראה ישן. מה קורה איתך, ג'ון?" הוא נשמע מודאג. זה לא עניין אותי. הוא עבר את הגבול. הוא כל כך רוצה לדעת? בסדר מבחינתי.

הורדתי את החולצה שלי והעיניים שלו נפערו לרווחה, כנראה מההלם. כל הגב שלי קושט בסימנים שחורים כמעט, צלקות, פצעים שלא טופלו כראוי... לא היה חסר דבר. "מה שקורה איתי, צ'אס, זה שהתרגלתי. לעומת זאת, לא התרגלתי לעובדה שאתה מחטט בעניינים שהם לא העסק שלך." לבשתי את החולצה שלי ויצאתי מהחדר כשאני שומע מלמול של 'סליחה' מאחוריי.

 

_ הייתי ילד כשהוציאו אותי מהבית. לא יותר מבן עשר לדעתי. לא חגגו לי ימי הולדת מעולם כך שהיה קצת קשה לעקוב. זה תמיד היה התירוץ שלי. הייתה לי אמא מתה ואבא שתיין. אבא שדאג להזכיר לי באופן קבוע מדי שבגללי אמא מתה. _

_ הוא היה מאוד יצירתי. לפעמים הייתי מעביר את הלילה על הרצפה. תלוי בכמה הוא שתה. לפעמים הייתי בטוח שהוא נהנה מזה. שהוא מודע למה שהוא עושה. שהוא רוצה לראות אותי במצבים האלה. אבל אהבתי אותו. אני עדיין אוהב אותו. במובן מסוים, הוא המשפחה שלי. דפוקה ככל שתהיה. למדתי לסלוח. רק לא לעצמי. _

_ אפשר לומר שהייתה לי ילדות מאוד דרמטית. אבל אני חושב שזה מה שגרם לי לרצות להיות מוצלח כל כך במה שאני עושה. זה ממש לא השפיע על יכולות השיפוט שלי בכל אופן. _

 

צ'אס מצא אותי מחוץ לבית על אבן גדולה, מטביע את מחשבותיי בסיגריה השישית להיום. הוא התיישב לידי ונאנח בקול. "אני יכול לבקש סליחה?" הוא שאל בהיסוס, לוקח מידי את הסיגריה ומכבה אותה על האבן הקרה.

זו הייתה שעת ערב מוקדמת, זה היה הזמן שלי לנקות את הראש והוא הפריע לי.

נהמתי, מי הוא חושב שהוא? "ממתי אתה מבקש רשות?" הוא ידע בדיוק למה התכוונתי. או לפחות קיוויתי. לא רציתי להוציא עליו את כל העצבים שלי אבל הוא הכריח אותי. לא הייתה לי זכות לכעוס עליו.

"חוץ מזה, אני חושב שאני יכול לדאוג לבריאות שלי לבד, daddy." הדלקתי סיגריה נוספת ויכולתי להרגיש את המבט המודאג שלו סורק אותי.

“אני מצטער."

“you better be.”

 

_ הוא חזר הבייתה. ציפיתי לחום וקיבלתי סטירה. היו לי ציפיות גבוהות מדי. _

_ “אתה חסר תועלת." הוא אמר לי בקרירות. _

_ “אני יודע." ואחרי זה עוד סטירה שגרמה לי לצנוח בחבטה על רצפת הקרשים. _

 

"ג'ון? ג'ון אתה מקשיב לי בכלל?"

“ברור, תמיד. אני לא רעב. תודה. תן לי רק לסיים את הסיגרייה, love, מבטיח לא להשאר בחוץ כשיחשיך." לא הייתי בטוח שזה מה שהבחור המזוקן שאל, אבל בדרך כלל האינסטינקטים שלי צדקו.

הוא הנהן ונשק למצחי, הוא נראה טרוד. ואני תוהה אם הוא באמת אמור לדאוג לי כל כך.

סיימתי את הסיגרייה וחזרתי פנימה. כבר לא מצאתי טעם להשאר בחוץ לבד.

התיישבתי ליד שולחן העץ הגדול ופתחתי את אחד מספרי הקסמים שלי. קראתי מבלי להבין מילה, המחשבות שלי היו במקום אחר.

“אז, חזרת אליי?" צ'אס שאל ויכולתי לשמוע את הקול העוקצני שאמר לי את זה בעבר מהדהד בקולו. צ'אס גם שתה את אחד מבקבוקי הבירה שהיו במקרר כך שזה לא הוסיף לאווירה. "זה היה מהיר."

"לא הותרת לי ברירה." מלמלתי.

"למה אתה מתכוון?"

“לכלום. אתה מפריע לי." קברתי את אפי עמוק יותר בתוך הספר. השפה הייתה זרה יותר מאי פעם.

הוא נאנח בדאגה והגיש את האוכל שחימם לפניי. "לא אכלת מהבוקר." זה מה שהוא חושב.

“אני לא רעב." לא אחרי אתמול.

“ג'ון בבקשה." הוא לקח את הספר מידיי והתיישב מולי. "דבר איתי. אני לא מסוגל לראות אותך ככה."

"זו לא אשמתך, צ'אס. מספיק." הסתכלתי לו בעיניים במבט חודר. אני מקווה עבורו שהוא יניח לזה.

הוא הניד בראשו, "איך שתרצה, שמוק." הוא ליטף את לחיי בעדינות והתקרב לנשיקה.

 

_ הוא השתנה מאז שהיא מתה. אם מישהו היה שומע. אם מישהו היה יודע. אם צ'אס היה יודע. _

_ הצעקות, התחנונים, הם הפכו עם הזמן לשגרה. והשגרה הפכה למשהו נסבל. קשה לי להיות איתו, כשהוא רואה אבל לא יודע. _

_ מתחת לכל צלקת כבר אין כאב, יש סיפור. _

 

קמתי בחדות וניגשתי לשידה שהכילה מספר בקבוקי שתייה שמסוגים שונים. הוצאתי בקבוק ויסקי ומזגתי לשתי כוסות חצי מלאות בקרח. לא הייתי צריך לשאול או לדבר. הוא לקח מידי את אחת הכוסות בהנהון ושתה הכל בלגימה אחת.

“easy there, tiger.”

“אני בסדר." הוא השתעל, אולי מתחרט על כך.

“אני לא הייתי סומך על זה. באמת, מה איתך? איך אתה-?" הייתי צריך לנצל כל רגע שהוא עוד פיקח.

הוא קטע אותי, "אני בסדר, ג'ון. אני רק דואג לך."

“אתה יודע שזה..."

הוא שוב קטע אותי, מניח את הכוס שלו על השולחן בחוזקה. "זה מספיק." הוא נאנח ומזג לעצמו בפעם השנייה.

"סליחה. לא התכוונתי." אמרתי בשרבוב מילים.

הוא חייך אליי חיוך קטן, "זה בסדר. אני יודע. גם לך זה לא קל." הוא סיים את הכוס השנייה והתכוון לשתות עוד אחת.

“היי, לזה כן התכוונתי." החזקתי את ידו תוך כדי שאני מרחיק את הבקבוק ממנו. "אל תגזים. אני לא אוהב שאתה שיכור."

הוא צחקק ומשך אותי אליו, מושיב אותי בגסות על ברכיו. "טוב, אז קצת מאוחר מדי לזה." הוא לקח בידו השנייה את הבקבוק ושתה ממנו ישירות. הוא כמעט סיים אותו, לעזאזל.

חייכתי חיוך מריר ולקחתי את הבקבוק מידו, "you wish you were drunk, love."

הוא הרים אותי בקלילות רבה מדי והדביק אותי לקיר. הבקבוק החליק מבין אצבעותיי, כשעבר בי רעד מוכר מדי, והוא התנפץ על הרצפה. "ג'יזס צ'א--!" הוא השתיק אותי עם נשיקה ארוכה, ארוכה מדי.

שנאתי שהוא השתכר. הוא הזכיר לי ככה את אבא שלי. הוא לא תמיד שם לב למה שהוא עושה. הוא לא היה זוכר דבר ממה שהוא עשה מבלי לשם לב.

 

_ "אתה הרגת אותה!" _

_ “אני מצטער- אתה יודע שלא..." _

_ “שלא רצית בזה?! ואיך זה יעזור עכשיו?! היא מתה, ג'ון!" _

_ “בבקשה... אל תשנא אותי... זו הייתה תאונה..." _

_ הוא בעט בי בבטן, בשיא הכוח. והיה לו כוח. אלוהים, הוא יכול היה להיות ברוטאלי.  הוא הסריח מאלכוהול. לא תכננתי לבכות, אבל זה קרה מבלי שהצלחתי לשלוט בזה. _

_ “עכשיו כבר מאוחר מדי כדי לשנוא אותך. אתה לא בן אדם." _

_ הוא תפס אותי מהשיער ומשך אותי לחצי עמידה. הרגליים שלי רעדו והייתי תלוי באוויר כמו בובה. ניסיתי לגרום לו לעזוב אותי אבל ידעתי שזה היה חסר תועלת. דיבור, או כוח פיזי, כבר ממש לא יעזרו פה. הרצפה הייתה מכוסה בדם אבל הפסקתי להתייחס לכאב לפני זמן רב מאוד _

_ הוא גיחך, מסתכל לי עמוק בעיניים. “אתה הסמרטוט שלי, שמעת?" _

_ “y-yes daddy...” _

 

דחפתי את הבחור המגודל ממני והתנשמתי במהירות, "בבקשה... לא עכשיו..." הצלחתי למלמל לפני שהוא חזר למקומו צמוד, כל כך צמוד אליי. לא הייתי מתנגד לזה כל כך אם זה היה בכל זמן אחר. רק לא עכשיו. בבקשה לא עכשיו. הזיכרונות ממה שקרה הטרידו אותי. הם צפו יותר ויותר. רציתי להקיא.

“אני אוהב אותך, ג'וני..." הוא לחש לתוך האוזן שלי, מתנשף קצת ולא מרפה ממני לרגע. "אני אוהב אותך כל כך..."

ובאותה החדות שבה הוא אסף אותי בעדינות מקודם, הוא זרק אותי בכוח על הרצפה שקושטה שברי זכוכית מהבקבוק השבור. נאנקתי בכאב.

"צ'אס-" הצלחתי רק בקושי להגות את המילים.

הזכוכיות עברו את החולצה שלי ונתקעו עמוק מדי בגב ובידיים שלי, כאילו הייתי עשוי חמאה.

הוא בכה. ולעזאזל, את הכאב הזה לא יכולתי לרסן. את הכאב הזה בלראות אותו ככה. לדעת שאני גרמתי לכאב שהוא חווה.

“אני כל כך מצטער..."

הוא גיחך, הוא נראה כל כך רע, וזה היה באשמתי, "זה לא יחזיר אותה לחיים, נכון? נכון ג'ון?"

“לא יכולנו לדעת שהיא עקבה אחרינו-"

“לא. אתה צודק. אבל יכולת לפחות לנסות להציל אותה." הוא הניח את אחת הרגליים שלו על בית החזה שלי ולחץ עליי, משכיב אותי לחלוטין על הרצפה בכניעה. "ובמקום זה, החלטת לברוח כמו האידיוט הפחדן שאתה. נכון ג'ון?"

“אמרתי לך— השד ההוא-" הוא בעט בפניי, הרגשתי שהלחי שלי תהיה נפוחה לפחות לשבוע אחרי זה. אם הוא ישאיר אותי בחיים.

הראש שלי הסתובב ויכולתי להרגיש את הלב שלי מאיים לצאת מהחזה שלי. הוא הפחיד אותי כל כך ככה.

“אני יודע שנלחמת בגרועים יותר. אני הייתי איתך כשנלחמת בגרועים יותר-" הוא השתתק לרגע, "אבל זו הייתה הבת שלי."

הדמעות כבר לא הקשיבו לי, היה להן רצון משל עצמן. “אני אוהב אותך..." מלמלתי בקול חנוק. מנסה את מזלי, שלא היה רב.

“אני יודע." הוא גיחך, הוא יכול היה לשנות את היחס שלו בשנייה כשהוא שיכור כל כך, "עכשיו קום, תהיה ילד טוב. Show daddy how much you love him."


	2. English (traslation)

”since when do you have these? Are those new?” he asked while tracing gently with his vast hand on the back of my neck.

“I wish.” I chuckled bitterly. If only he’d know.

“what did it to you?” he continued with his ridiculous questions, kissing his way from my shoulders to the tip of my chin. He was sure it was caused by something we worked with, Something inhuman. Cute.

“a creature I hope I won’t see in a while.” I backed off, not willing to look into his so-beautiful eyes. He would have seen my weakness. He might think it was his fault.

"Why didn’t you tell me?” he understood what I meant without me saying much.

“it happened many years ago. And there’s no need to discuss what’s not relevant anymore, love.” I murmured with a groan.

He pushed his nose into places I didn’t feel comfortable in. I hate feeling helpless.

He squeezed his hand on the almost black marks on my neck, and as a response I let out a quiet noise which hinted on slight pain. He whispered with a deep voice into my ear, “it certainly doesn’t look old. What’s going on, John?” he sounded worried, but I didn’t mind, he crossed the line. If he wants to know so bad, it’s fine with me.

I took off my shirt and his eyes went wide open, he was probably shocked. My back was decorated with dark marks, scars, bruises which didn’t received a proper medical treatment... nothing was missing.

“the thing that’s happening to me, Chas, is that I got used to it. The thing I didn’t got use to, is you minding **my**  business.”

I got my shirt back on and left the room. He stifled a quiet “sorry” as I closed the door.

 

(More to come! Please wait patiently, I am very busy and lazy ;; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit it at all so take that into account c:  
> Hope you liked it anyway ♡

**Author's Note:**

> לא ערכתי בכלל אז קחו בחשבון כ:  
> מקווה שנהנתם בכל מקרה ♡


End file.
